


look in her eye like she might be a wizard

by heterocosmica



Series: Happy Snape family AU [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Happy Snape Family AU, Just Add Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: April 3rd 1980*Severus Snape gets a cat.





	look in her eye like she might be a wizard

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Happy Snape family AU. If you want to check out more of this AU (including the edits) check out my [tumblr tag for it](http://heterocosmica.tumblr.com/tagged/snape-family). Hope you have as much fun with this as I am!
> 
> *
> 
> comments on my fics are always moderated, hate will not be published, if you don't like Snape just don't read this

He's walking around aimlessly when he first sees her. Normally, he wouldn't have noticed her. He wasn't exactly in the habit of noticing stray cats. But this one, she was standing in the middle of the road, staring down honking cars with the look Petunia puts on whenever he says something stupid. Of course, he has to step up to her and pick her up then, carrying her gently away in his arms.

When he brings her home, his mother sneers looking at her with distrust. 

“Severus” Eileen lets out with disdain “get that mangy thing out of the house.”

He whinges in response, like he would when he was five.

“But mum! Ma-a-ma-a!” He drawls.

With a pout that stopped being cute around the same time that he entered puberty, he thrusts the little grey kitten at his mother.

“She's so cute!”

As if on cue, the kitten starts purring, bug eyes staring straight at Eileen, and that is the moment his sister walks in with an “Oh! A kitty!”

Eileen sighs, knowing she's lost this battle. Tobias would be back from work soon, and once he sees the pitiful little thing, there was no way they were getting rid of it. As her parting gift, she yells out “You better wash that thing before you let it touch the rug!” and leaves to tend to the chickens.

“What happened to its ear?” Sanela asks as they're preparing a bassinet to give the cat a bath.

Severus just snorts “How would I know? She's one mean arse, maybe she just got into a fight?”

“Noooo don't call her mean!” Sanela pouts, baby talking at the kitten “She's a perfect little baby. You're a perfect little baby, aren't you?” She taps a finger on the kittens nose to punctuate her point and that's when the kitten's sharp teeth decide to strike. 

“Fuckin shite!”

Severus starts laughing a breathless, almost silent laugh, as Sanela swears, glaring at the cat that's looking at her with haughty dislike.

“I was thinking of naming her Petunia.” He says, and suddenly they're both laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> First appearance of Petunia the Cat (but there will be many, many more.


End file.
